In The Dark
by Suicidal-Astronaut
Summary: What's wrong with Leo? How come Justin knows? What will happen next? How about you read it and find out! :P
1. Chapter 1

_**HI, So here is my first fanfiction in a really long time. I probably should be finishing other works, but... You know?! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, except the storyline and my love for Leo (Zebb Dempster) xoxo**_

_"__Leo?"_

_"__Leo?" _

_"__LEO?" Asked Allie Westbrook for a third time, this time raising her voice when addressing the young male._

_Leo barley lifted his head, as he slowly looked up towards Allie. His eyes were squinted heavily as his glasses lay forgotten in front of him on the table. "Huh?" He asked, clearly confused._

_"__I asked you what you'd like for breakfast!" Allie sighed, chirpily. _

_Floyd sniggered, earning a dirty look from Justin._

_"__Oh, I'm not hungry." Whispered Leo as he rested his head in his hands against the table top. _

_Allie looked at the boy "Leo, are you ok?" she asked, worrying for the child's health. Leo ignored her. "Leo?" She asked, slightly more urgently than before._

"WHAT!" He snapped, sitting up straight. Allie looked taken aback. Justin smirked.

"Hey, don't you talk to my mum like that!" Floyd interjected, glaring at Justin although he spoke to Leo.

Just then, Vaughan decided to walk into the kitchen. He didn't glance twice at his children as he ambled towards Allie and pulled her towards his for a good morning kiss.

When they pulled away, Leo was gone.

WRWRWR

"So, what would you say Piggy's view on Simon's death was?" Asked Christine Mulgrew, as she silently scanned her class room for any raised hands. There were none. "Leo." Picked Mrs Mulgrew.

Leo jumped at the mention of his name, dropping the pen, which he had been religiously tapping on the desk for the majority of the lesson, on the floor. Some students laughed at his expense.

"I'm waiting." Stated Christine, crossing her arms and staring at Leo. The rest of the class turned to watch as well, glad that it wasn't them she had picked on.

Leo looked up at her, dumbstruck. Truth to be told, he hadn't listened to a single word that she had uttered for the entire lesson. Leo coughed. "Um…he was…um…sad?" Suggested Leo, his voice low and scratchy. Christine frowned.

"Did you read the book?" Asked Christine.

"Um…yeah?" Answered Leo. It wasn't exactly a lie, Leo had tried to read it, he just hadn't been able too. All of the words kept swirling around and his glasses kept rubbing against the top of his ears and his nose. After a while, he had simply given up.

"Yes…" Trailed Christine. "Samantha, do you have an insight?" She asked another student.

Leo breathed out a sigh of relief.

After the bell, it was break.

"Justin!" Said Leo, catching up with his elder brother. But Justin ignored him, instead opting to loop his arm around Tiffany's shoulders. Leo stood still.

"Hey!"

"Yeah watch out."

"God. You're so rude."

Leo turned around just in time to see Lisa and Shaznay push past him. He saw them laughing and frowned, turning away.

Looking to his left, Leo saw Kevin struggling to put all of his books into his locker again. Leo knew better than to intervene or offer his help.

"Aah!" Shuddered Leo as another wave of pain vibrated through his head. A few people gave him snide looks as they walked past, thinking that he was talking to himself.

He walked on; ripping his eyes away from passers by, instead focussing on his feet as they slowly meandered across the ground. He was silent, deciding that if he made no sounds, it would make him seem almost invisible.

Leo didn't know how, or why, but somehow he ended up in town. Looking up, Leo could see the off license and post office. He sighed before deciding to walk into the shop.

Okay, so he didn't have any money, but the shop keepers didn't know that. Leo felt himself fill with boredom as he stood, eyeballing the many displays. Hours seemed to pass, but Leo knew that they were simply only minutes, seconds even.

At long last (or 21 minutes later), the shop keeper finally kicked him out. Looking down at his watch, Leo was shocked to find that his lunch break had finished over half an hour ago. His dad was not going to be happy at all.

That was if he found out…

WRWRWR

Leo sat himself down on the settee, for some unknown reason, he was worn out and tired from his day, yet his day had consisted of nothing really.

Anyway, it was quarter to four and the rest of the Fitzgeralds' and Westbrooks' were due home any second now. Leo wondered how his dad would feel. Would he be mad? No, his dad would never be mad, that's too much of an understatement, Vaughan Fitzgerald would be absolutely fuming, and Leo, well he'd probably be dead!

Leo could hear the key turn in the lock, then the door open. The sound of rushing feet as Floyd or Tiffany hurried upstairs.

"Leo?" Leo shook his head. "Leo, are you in?" Asked his dad again, raising his voice from the hallway.

Leo could hear Allie now, "Hey, he's probably just hanging out with some friends. Don't be too hard on him." Leo couldn't help but snigger; she really did know nothing about either him or his dad.

Vaughan heard him. Moments later, the older man had stormed into the room. "LEO FITZGERALD WHERE WERE YOU THIS AFTERNOON?!" Leo looked taken aback as he carefully tried to formulate an excuse within his mind.

"I'M WAITING."

"Vaughan, don't be so harsh." That was Allie.

Leo could hear Tiffany now, chatting away to Justin.

Then Floyd, shouting at his mother, accusing Justin of all manner of things.

Leo saw all of them, their faces looming, menacing ahead of him.

"Leo?" Asked his dad, sensing that Leo was clearly scared.

Leo didn't hear him.

He was visibly shaking, a rush of water sounding in his ears; everyone's faces began to swirl into one another, dancing hauntedly around him.

Leo shook his head, wanting it all to go away.

His eyes rolled backwards into his head.

Leo's body fell, collapsed onto the ground and began violently convulsing.

Tiffany screamed.

Floyd was shocked.

Vaughan looked taken aback.

Allie's eyes went wide.

Justin pushed forwards, knowing what to do…

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**J****Hope you enjoyed it, please comment and tell me whether you liked it… or hated it. I don't mind, everyone's opinion matters; just let me know that you were here! I appreciate them all!**

Bye! xoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi14 x, you are my new best friend! Thank you so much for your review, it made my day (well, more of a night). **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter, I hope that you like it! Dedicated to: **_Hi14 x _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Waterloo Road or any of the characters, but one day...**

**Chapter TWO :) **

**à**

_Everybody move back, give him some space!" Yelled Justin, frantically trying to stay calm himself. _

_"__Shall I call an ambulance?" Asked Vaughan._

_"__No!" Shouted Justin._

_Breathing in slowly, Justin moved Leo into the recovery position as best as he could whilst his little brother was still seizing up. Tears were welling up inside his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Justin Fitzgerald doesn't cry._

_Blood._

_Justin could now see blood, thick red liquid oozing out of Leo's mouth. He could hear Tiffany screaming again and Allie quickly taking her to her bedroom. _

_Justin tipped Leo's head so as to make sure that he wouldn't choke on his own blood. He vaguely felt Vaughan's presence lurking beside him, offering him a cushion. Justin snatched it up and carefully placed it underneath Leo's head, also removing Leo's lopsided glasses at the same time._

_After a few more seconds which seemed to drag on for hours, Leo stopped convulsing, his body becoming deathly still._

_"__Is there a pulse?" Asked Floyd, worry evident in his voice. _

_Justin nodded never drawing his eyes away from Leo._

_Vaughan looked towards his sons, fear still warped into his mind. What just happened? _

_"__Leo? Leo?" Whispered Justin as his brother's eyes slowly opened. His big brown eyes stayed unfocused, his mouth hanging slightly open for a few more minutes._

_"__Wh-a-a-at ha-p…" began Leo. _

_"__Shhh, shh, shh. Stay calm, you just had a little fit." Justin replied in a soothing manner. It wasn't clear whether he was trying to sooth himself or Leo._

_Leo's eyes suddenly widened as he waved his arms around, still un-coordinated, finally reaching down to cover his crotch. _

_Justin understood at once and quickly removed his own jacket before laying it over his little brother's lower half. _

_Embarrassed, Leo's cheeks were rosy red with embarrassment. "Justin?" Asked Leo. Justin looked down up at his dad, raising his eyebrows, then back down to Leo._

_Vaughan seemed to receive Justin's hidden message as he quietly ushered Floyd and himself out of the room, leaving just the Fitzgerald boys._

_"__Blood." Added Leo, as he leaned over to spit some out onto the carpet._

_"__Yeah, you um bit your tongue." Filled in Justin. Leo nodded._

_"__Did they, did they um you know, um see?"_

_"__See what?"_

_"__This!" Shouted Leo, all of a sudden angry. _

_Justin nodded, his face full of relief for his brother's well being. _

_"__I didn't want dad to know, I don't want their pity." Leo argued, still angry._

_"__Leo, it's not your fault." Replied Justin "You didn't mean for it to happen, you didn't plan it. You had no control, so let it drop, yeah. Maybe dad knowing isn't all bad anyway, he could help you."_

_"__I don't want his help." _

_Justin raised his eyebrows "Then you don't want my help getting up then?" He asked Leo._

_Leo frowned "That's not fair!" _

_WRWRWR_

_Leo had just gone to bed because he was really tired after his seizure._

_"__Justin!" Called Vaughan "I need to talk to you." _

_Justin sighed as he followed his dad into the front room for a 'chat'. "So, what's this about?" Asked Justin, clearly already knowing what his dad's answer would be._

_Now it was Vaughan's turn to sigh "Leo, what happened to him back there?" _

_Justin raised his eyebrows "Well, he doesn't want __you__to know." He retaliated._

_"__Justin." Replied Vaughan, a stern look etched onto his face "I'm his dad, I need to know."_

_"__Yeah, such a good dad that you walked out on us!" Challenged Justin, shouting now._

_"__Justin, not now. I just want to know what's wrong with Leo."_

_"__Fine. But Leo's not gonna be happy about this. He's got epilepsy dad."_

_Vaughan looked down towards his feet, drawing in a long breath as he did so._

_"__How come I don't know this, I mean he never had it before!?" Asked Vaughan meekly, almost as if someone had punched him right in the gut only moments before._

_"__It was only in July that we found out. Leo was sick, but mum made him go into school anyway. He was complaining to me about a headache, when bang, he was lying on the floor, his body vibrating." Justin's eyes were haunted as he retold his story. "They called an ambulance and Leo had two more seizures whilst at the hospital. Then, he was diagnosed. Mum was so scared."_

_Vaughan couldn't help but pity Justin as he explained what had happened to his dad, despite everything he had done to him and Allie, the kid was still good at heart. _

_Justin must have seen this though, as he suddenly blurted out "We don't need your pity." _

_Vaughan looked up, tearful, "Justin, just let me in, you and Leo don't need to be alone in this. It's a very serious condition."_

_"__What would you know about it?" Retorted Justin, anger clear on his face "You weren't the one consoling him when he cried for you, you weren't even there at his birthday. God damn it! You're nothing to us. NOTHING!" He shouted, tears now streaming down his face._

_"__Justin, wai…" Vaughan began, but he was instead met by his eldest son slamming the door into his face._

_WRWRWR_

_Outside the door, Floyd heard it all…_

**_HIIII! Please be sure to check out the poll that I have on my home page, you can decide what I should write about for Leo in my next story! Anyway, I really, really hope that you enjoyed that chapter! _**

**_Thank you to everyone, good night and please REVIEW! _****_J_****_(Even if you hated it with a passion!)_**

**_Bye bye my companions, till the next time. Xoxoxoxo,_**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I would like to begin with a really BIG SORRY to everyone. ****L****Because, I haven't updated in at least two weeks. I don't want to bore you with some long, boring excuse, so I'm just going to crack on with the story. Enjoy:**

**Disclaimer: Waterloo Road, and all of the actors/ actresses featured in it, are definitely not my property, despite my lifelong future ambitions to master complete world domination. However, this has not yet happened, so only the storyline, which I have simply portrayed the characters of 'Waterloo Road' inside, is currently my property.**

Chapter Three:

"Come on everyone! Wakey wakey, rise and shine!" Yelled Allie brightly.

It was SEVEN AM! L

"Not so loud." Grumbled Justin as he staggered into the house, yawning. He looked across at Tiffany and smirked, receiving a happy grin from the younger girl.

Nobody seemed to notice their antics.

A few moments later, Floyd came stomping down the stairs, still wiping sleep out of his half closed eyes. His school uniform, although clean out of the wash lay bedraggled over his body and his bag was slung lazily over one shoulder.

"Floyd, you feeling ok?" Asked Allie, concern clear in her voice.

"Oh me, urm just up late I guess." Returned Floyd, quickly. Justin rolled his eyes and glared at Floyd. Just a normal everyday gesture.

07:36am:

Leo carefully sat up in bed, slowly taking in his surroundings. Looking at his alarm clock, Leo sighed- they'd not woken him up.

Annoyed with his family's tactics, Leo pulled himself out of bed, quickly throwing on his uniform before hastily making his way towards his bedroom door.

See, most fifteen year old boys would do almost anything to be able to miss a day of school, but not Leo Fitzgerald. He was a whole other kettle of fish. For Leo actually enjoyed school. Weird right!

As he ambled towards the staircase, Leo could hear the chattering voices of the other Fitzgeralds and Westbrooks downstairs.

07:42am

WRWRWR

"So, Gabby Wark and me- what do you think?!" Asked Floyd eagerly.

Allie smirked and Tiffany laughed. Floyd frowned at their antics. "I'm serious you know. I think she really likes me!"

"Yeah, as if." Stated Justin, as he stared point blank at the fridge, making no eye contact with his step brother.

"AArgh! Tell him mum!" Argued Floyd.

But instead, it was Vaughan who responded. "Justin, just grow up."

"Urm, Dad?" Questioned a voice from the bottom of the stairs.

Vaughan turned around. "Leo, we thought it would be better if you stayed in bed for today." He addressed his youngest son, carefully picking out his words so as not to offend the latter.

In the background, Allie gently ushered Tiffany and Floyd into the car, each of them (especially Tiffany) displaying pitying looks towards Leo as they went.

"Why?" Leo questioned, although it was pretty clear that he already knew the answer.

Vaughan hesitated. "Urm… Justin told me about your…urm…condition." He finally thought of the right word to say, only to see Leo's face twist into a picture of rage, an expression which Vaughan had never before seen on him. Leo was always the calm one.

"You told him!" Screamed Leo, staring coldly at his older brother.

"Leo, he needed to know. You of all people should know that." Replied Justin, for once attempting to keep peace.

"I thought that you'd be the one person who'd understand!" Challenged Leo "I thought you didn't want us to tell dad anything!"

"Leo! We both know that this is different!" Argued Justin.

Leo frowned, clearly annoyed.

"No it's NOT!" He yelled, suddenly throwing his arms out onto the table, creating an almighty bang.

Vaughan stood shocked, Leo never behaved like this. He was always so well behaved. This was Justin's field of work- he was the difficult one. Leo normally just got on with things, did as he was told, never like this. Vaughan just couldn't understand it.

Justin's head was filled with exactly the same thoughts as his dad's (for a change).

Leo didn't know what he was doing. He didn't want to shout, his own voice was beginning to give him a headache, but he couldn't stop it. It was like something else was controlling his body and making him do things. Bad things. He just wanted it to stop!

Tears began welling up inside Leo's eyes, a few of them spilling out over the edges, turning his bright blue eyes into a cloudy grey.

Vaughan saw and moved over to comfort his little boy, but he was beaten to the mark by Justin who, uncharacteristically, threw his arms around his younger brother's shoulders.

"I don't know what's happening to me." Wept Leo, now much calmer, into his brother's chest "It just won't stop."

Justin bit his lip, obviously worried about what was happening. It was probably the first time in his life, ever, that Justin Fitzgerald – the Justin Fitzgerald- was lost for words.

"Justin?" Questioned Leo as he looked up at his older brother's face "Help me. Please."

Vaughan's face dropped as he heard Leo's last statement, and the realization hit him- Leo hadn't got angry just for the sake of it, there was a real reason, a deeper reason behind his son's outburst.

But what was it?

All Vaughan could do was watch on, a questioning glance on his face, as he watched his children. One, acting strong, the other broken, crying, begging for help.

**I am extremely ashamed to say that in a previous chapter I kind of mentioned that Leo's eyes were brown, when in fact, they are blue. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! ****L**

**Anyway, I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter; it was sort of a filler. But, it really is needed for what is about to happen. But that will have to wait until… the next time! ****J**

**Please review and for all of the people that have voted in my poll (It's still open), separation anxiety is currently in the lead with 4 votes. **

**Also, thank you very much, to Freya (Hi14 x), who has left some very nice reviews and has also given me some AWESOME ideas for future stories. :D**

**Bye. xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anyway, after disappointing you all by not updating in such a long time, I thought that I should probably add another chapter just to make you guys happy****J****. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL (and I'm such a nice person)! ;)**

**CONTAINS SWEARING…****(YOU KNOW JUST INCASE YOU'RE NOT INTO ALL THAT KIND OF SHIZZAM.)**

**Also, you should check out **Redd handprints on my wall's** first story, which is brilliant so far. It is called 'The colour of laughter' and it is also about Leo!**

**Disclaimer: Maybe I do own Waterloo Road- You don't know who I am! **

**The elusive fourth chapter:**

Leo had finally managed to convince his dad to let him go to school, much to both Justin and Vaughan's dismay.

It was currently lunch time, yet Leo wasn't hungry. He knew that it was dangerous for him to skip meals, but to be honest, that was the least of his worries today.

Walking down the corridor, he saw many people laughing and having fun, basically completely the opposite of his life at the moment.

As he came close to Justin, Leo stopped. "Um, hi?" He Started.

Justin looked up, slowly pulling out his headphones. "What do you want?" Asked Justin in a monotone voice, he was clearly bored.

Leo flinched away slightly at his brother's tone. "Nothing, I just um, wondered if you urm."

"Spit it out!" Interrupted Justin.

"Hey, don't talk to your brother like that!" Inputted Floyd as him and Tiffany walked past the two.

"Who asked you?" Justin challenged.

"Justin!" Tiffany said "Be nice!"

Leo sighed; everyone was too pre-occupied to think about him again.

"Why should I be, it's his fault for starting it!" Justin pointed out.

"Yeah but you were being mean to Leo!" Argued Floyd.

"So, he's my brother!"

"Yeah, that's why you keep secrets for him." Floyd retaliated.

"What are you on about?!" Justin cried out.

Leo looked up. He could only remember one secret that he'd asked Justin to keep for him and he'd already told his dad. Could he really have told Floyd too?

"You know what! Floyd shouted "How Leo here is fucking messed up in the head!"

Now the entire corridor full of students had turned to stare at the four Fitzgerald and Westbrook kids.

"Floyd!" Tiffany gasped, almost as if she didn't quite believe what her brother had just said.

Justin swore. "What the fuck are you talking about?!" He snarled, menacingly staring up at the taller boy.

Leo stood stone still. His heart had literally jumped into his mouth. How would Floyd know, Justin definitely wouldn't have told him. Would he?

Floyd just smiled, raising his eyebrows playfully at his stepbrother.

That did it for Justin. He pulled his fist back and smacked Floyd square in the face.

Tiffany screamed.

"Justin!" Shouted Leo.

Justin continued pummelling the other boy until Floyd managed to grab him and force him backwards into a locker. Blood was now spilling from more than one area on both boys.

"Justin!" Leo screamed again.

A crowd had now gathered and they were all chanting "F IGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" at the top of their voices.

Leo grabbed hold of his brother's arm and tried to pull him off Floyd. "Justin please!"

Floyd pushed Justin into the locker again, this time accidently slamming Leo into it as well.

Leo saw red.

He wasn't sure why, Floyd hadn't even hurt him on purpose, yet he was still angry.

Leo smashed his left fist into Floyd's stomach.

Floyd looked up, surprised that it was actually Leo that had hit him and not Justin.

"Leo, I can handle it!" Shouted Justin, but Justin's plea fell upon deaf ears as Leo again whacked Floyd.

Suddenly, another voice could be heard "Break it up you guys, come on break it up!" Shouted Simon Lowsley as he charged towards the three boys.

He reached forwards to grab Leo.

Leo, shocked by the sudden contact, whipped around and slammed his fist straight into Mr Lowsley's chest.

The teacher let go and doubled up in pain.

Leo's eyes went wide as he came to his senses and realized what he had just done.

Everyone in the corridor had gone silent.

Watching him.

Mrs Mulgrew, timed perfectly, arrived at that precise moment.

"What's happed here?!" She shouted, her booming voice echoing in the now silent corridor.

Simon now had got his breath back.

"Right, you four, with me." He called.

Tiffany, Justin, Floyd and last of all, Leo all followed Mr Lowsley and Mrs Mulgrew to their dad/step dad's office.

WRWRWR

It was almost the end of lunch time and Vaughan had had a pretty calm day, well that was until all four of his kids came charging into his office, still yelling at one another, accompanied by Mr Lowsley and Mrs Mulgrew.

"What happened this time?" Vaughan asked, clearly bored with the amount of times his family had caused fights at the school so far.

"Well, not only do we have them causing a major spectacle inside the school corridors, but now we have one of them assaulting a member of staff. Vaughan, I know they're your kids, but their behaviour simply cannot be tolerated at this school!" Christine told him.

"Justin…" Began Vaughan, but he was cut off by Simon.

"Vaughan, it wasn't Justin."

Vaughan looked up, shocked at this revelation "Well, who was it then?"

Simon looked over at Leo and Vaughan followed his gaze.

Leo was stood in the corner, his head bowed down low to stare at his feet.

"LEO!" Shouted Vaughan.

Leo looked up slowly, a guilty look written all over his face.

"Why did you do it?" Vaughan questioned, obviously angry.

Leo shrugged.

"That's not good enough Leo!" Vaughan challenged sternly.

Then, he looked towards the others "You can go now." He quickly added to them.

Once the others had left, Vaughan looked expectantly at Leo. "I'm waiting."

"I don't know!" Leo screamed. "It just sort of happened, just like this morning. I couldn't stop it. I just got angry!" Tears started to well up in his eyes again.

Vaughan looked at his son pitifully.

"Maybe it's not your fault?" Vaughan reasoned "Maybe I could ask the hospital what's going on?"

Leo looked up "But what if it is me, then Floyd will be able to say how much more messed up I am."

Vaughan looked alarmed. "He said that?!"

"That's why Justin got angry and hit him, see it was my fault!"

"Hey, don't let him say that." Vaughan told Leo as he hugged his son "You are perfect."

**OMG! I've just thought, my friend's initials are BBC, maybe he owns Waterloo Road! (If he does, I'll kill him, and then it'll all be mine. Mwah ha ha ha ha!)**

**I don't actually hate Floyd, I just needed someone (out of him or tiffany) to do this and seeing as Justin and Tiffany are so pally, I figured that Floyd was the only one. Also, I doubt that Tiffany can fight?! :/**

**So, please review, I know what you thought of it, and I really really really really really really really really REALLY do hope that you enjoyed it! ****J****(This was really just another filler chapter) The BIG stuff is coming up next time (dun dun dun...)**


End file.
